Believing No More
by knic99
Summary: "What have I done to deserve a sorrowful life? They both promised me that everything would be okay, but they lied. Everything was not okay! Believing is not an option for me anymore." Rated T for mild language, suggestive themes, and drug and alcohol references. R&R and enjoy! *UPDATE 6/5/14*
1. Prologue

**Believing No More**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Have you ever seen anyone die before your eyes? I have. Two people I truly cared about died in my presence. They were both so young and weren't ready for their lives to end. One of them was my sister and the other was my _best friend_. They died from a disease, a disease that caused pain for them, friends, family, and…me. They both promised me that everything would be okay, but they lied. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and here's my story…

** Here's a new story full of drama, passion, and tragedy… This chapter is just the beginning! I hope this story would again catch your interest. Stay tuned and good day to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was lying awake in my bed. It was dark in my bedroom, but the sun should be making its way up the horizon soon. In my bed I lay awake thinking about _her_ all the time. Even though she died over a year ago, she still haunts me. Her sweet chirpy voice haunts me and her beautiful face haunts me. I can still see a vivid picture of her face in my mind. Her blond hair pulled back by a plastic blue headband and her sapphire eyes staring into my bloody red ones. When I see her face, it would always show despondency. Was it because I wasn't there for her?

Maria Robotnik was her name. She was my sister who had died from cancer. When her life ended, my whole world shattered into fragments. I was with her when she passed away that night. Before Maria's last breath, she looked miserable. Her face grew paler than her original skin color and her breathing became unsteady. She would lie in bed with her bed sheets sheathing her limp body and she was hooked up to a heart monitor. I would grab a chair and sit by her. My gloved hand embracing her pale hand and my fingers entangled her slender ones. I felt guilty for only one thing I didn't do when she died. I didn't cry for her. Tears didn't fill my eyes and my face was expressionless. Why didn't I cry? It's not that hard to cry for the ones you loved!

My alarm snapped me out of my thoughts. The noisy box cried for me to wake up until I tapped the OFF button. Every day I wake dreading my guilt. I try to forget the tragic event, but it always makes an appearance in my mind. It's practically branded in my brain.

I climb out of bed and began to do my daily morning routines. When I'm done, I head for the living room. I enter the living room and start to smell the odor of alcohol. My father, Gerald Robotnik, began to drink alcohol right after Maria's passing. He would waste his money on beer, cigarettes, and liquor. He would go out and come home late at night or sometimes won't come back at all. The stench would loiter in the air and sting my nostrils. My father is lying on the couch, which has food and liquor stains on it and beer bottles and cigars lie on the ground. I pick up the litter and dispose it in a nearby trash can. I then entered the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

* * *

I was walking to my bus stop, not bothering to pay any attention to my surroundings. Halfway to my destination, an annoying voice stops me in my tracks. He would do this every day I walk to the bus stop. I've known him for a long time and he still hasn't matured. The voice's owner ran up to me and he wrapped his peach arm around my neck. It was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He had a large grin plastered on his face and his eyes lit up with happiness. I gave him a glare and pushed his arm off my shoulder.

"Hey, what gives Shadow pal?" asked the Blue Blur.

"I don't like to be touched Faker," I replied bluntly. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Plenty if you ask me," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

We're waiting for the bus, which always takes forever to arrive. Sonic was walking around impatiently. His head would always perk up when he hears a vehicle pass by. If it wasn't the bus, the cobalt hedgehog would curse under his breath and then continue to circle around the sidewalk. He was again being immature. I sighed with annoyance and ignored the quirky hedgehog.

More people came to our stop. There was: Amy, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Cream, and Cosmo. Amy was clinging on to Sonic very tightly. The blue hero called me for help, but I just stood there and watched him suffer. Tails, Cream, and Cosmo formed a group and began to converse with each other. Knuckles was laughing his ass off while Amy was squeezing her crush to death. Silver and Blaze walked up to me with smiles across their faces.

"Hey Shads," Silver said.

I nodded at him and then was taken aback when Blaze greeted me with a hug. I lightly pushed her off and brushed the weird feeling from her physical touch.

"How was your day yesterday Shads?" Blaze asked while she grabbed Silver's gloved hand.

"It was nothing but a damn waste of my time," I said casually.

They both laughed at my comment and then they left. The bus came and I climbed on. The bus was filled with loud freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. The seniors were picking on the freshman and the juniors and sophomores were mingling. I sat in the back of the bus away from the vulgar chatter. Sonic quickly sat next to me and was panting like a thirsty dog.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked giving him a weird look.

"Had to run away from Amy," he replied still panting. "Damn she's a handful."

I huffed at his stupid statement and faced the window. Why can't life be beautiful like it is today? Maria would love the weather today. When the weather's like this, Maria would always beg me to take her outside. I slightly shook my head with exasperation. I have to forget my wonderful memories of my sister. Thinking of her doesn't benefit my life; it's just making it worse.

The bus makes a sudden stop and the bus riders exit the yellow truck. I walked down the stairway followed by Faker. He had a cheesy smile on his face as he viewed the large school. He again put his arm around me and said, "I can't wait to graduate Shads. We only have one more year until college."

I rolled my eyes and forced my way out of his grasp. I entered the building and walked to my homeroom. My homeroom was crazy. Girls were talking about prom, which is about six months away and the boys were discussing about their plays for football. What's fun about football anyway? Most of the football players in this school are complete drunks. They would also have sex with the cheerleaders for their manly needs. Once the teacher took the attendance, I attended to my first period class. I sat in the back of the class. I try to stay away from all the drama. My teacher, Mr. Peterson, was writing math problems on the board. I took out my notebook from my backpack and wrote down the problems on the lined paper. The bell had rung telling us to get ready for class. Mr. Peterson quieted down the jabbering students.

"Alright class," He began to announce. "Today we have a new student joining our first period math class today. She moved from Westopolis and will be staying with us for the rest of the year. I would all like you to meet, Rouge the Bat."

He revealed a white haired bat with tanned skin. She had turquoise eyes that sparkled like diamonds. Her wavy hair met her shoulders and shined like silk. Her eyelids were shaded in with blue eye shadow and her lips were coated with ruby red lip balm. The bat girl was wearing a dark purple dress that was above the knees and she had black high heels that made her tan legs look well developed. I have to admit that she looked decent.

"Rouge why don't you go sit next to Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow raise your hand so Rouge can find you," my teacher said looking at me.

I rolled my crimson eyes and slowly raised my hand. Rouge walked to my table, quickly and quietly said 'hi', and then sat next to me. Class finally started and we got to work. Five minutes in the class, the new girl decided to talk to me.

"Hi there," she whispered. "You must be Shadow."

I nodded without looking at her. What does this girl want anyway? For some reason I thought she wouldn't talk to a guy like me. I'm a guy who hates communicating with others, sharing my opinions and feelings, and I also hate being flirted with. I guess you can say I'm emo or an anti-social being.

"So how's the school here?" She asked while she pretended to take notes in her notebook.

I honestly didn't want to answer, but what choice did I have?

"It's okay I guess," I said quietly. "The freshman will get messed with by us seniors and the school doesn't give away piles of homework."

She laughed at my answer. I always get laughter from my honest responses. I really don't get what's funny.

"Do students here throw kick ass parties?" She asked once more.

"Hell yeah," I said as emotionless as I could.

She nodded with a smile. After our small conversation, she took _real_ notes in her spiral.

An hour has passed and the dismissing bell warned us to leave. I packed my supplies and stood from my seat. Before I took off, Rouge bade me goodbye and I nodded as my response. I walked out of class and then journeyed through the busy halls. My second period was English. Rouge was in that class with me as well. The teacher also paired us up at my table. We were assigned a project and our partners were the people at our table. Sigh. At least the project is due in two weeks. The project is about, life. A subject I like to avoid.

We didn't do much in English. We just talked about: verbs, constructive writing, etc. After that class, I went to study hall and studied for my upcoming math quiz and tried to finish a five page essay about an author and their book. The author wrote about a boy and he fell in love with a girl. They later became a couple and had their special moments. Further in the story, the main character's girlfriend was diagnosed with cancer. The ending was not joyous. The narrator's girlfriend died and his life became miserable after the tragic event.

As I was doing my work, _she _sat by me.

**Hi again! Since I screwed up Maria's death, I guess this story is what people call AU. I'm not sure, but let me know if I'm wrong, thanks! Shadow is living a depressing life and has met the new girl, Rouge the Bat. The book Shadow was talking about is NOT REAL. Just so you know. Again, I hope this story catches your interest! Tell me what you think and I will write the next chapter SOON! Bye! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rouge the Bat took a seat next to me. Her ruby lips were smiling and her teal eyes were gleaming. Why does she always sit by me? Her following me was getting somewhat annoying, but in a good way. I don't know how that's possible, but that's what I felt.

"What do you want New Girl?" I asked looking up at her.

"I wanted to sit by you because the drama is killing me," she replied taking out her notebook.

I gave her a confused look. Sonic and his friends are the _only_ people who like to sit by me. Other students ignore my presence because they think I'll ruin their reputation. I noticed I was staring at Rouge for the longest time. When she looked back at me I quickly looked away. That was awkward.

Class was almost over. At least I got my essay finished and got some studying done. During the most part of class, Rouge would sometimes start a small conversation. The discussion was mostly about why she moved here. Her father got a job here at Mobius High as the principal. I wonder if Mr. Bat would pardon his daughter if she gets into trouble. Last year, a girl's dad was the principal and when she got in trouble, he never gave her a consequence.

The dismissing bell made its loud sound. I got up and headed for my hall locker. I decoded my locker combination and then gathered my supplies for my next classes, which are after lunch. I have lunch next period, then science, social studies, and lastly gym.

I walked in the hall that led to the cafeteria. The lunch room was very loud if you ask me. Girls squealed when they were asked on a date and the boys made immature noises. I took a seat and was again followed by Rouge. How many classes does she have with me? She took the seat in front of me. I took a glance at her and then at Sonic and his friends. The group walked and sat at my table. Sonic sat next to me, Amy sat next to him, Knuckles sat next to Rouge, Silver and Blaze sat next to each other, and Tails' group sat together.

"Hey Shads," Sonic said patting my back. "Who's your new friend here?"

I grunted and then said, "This is Rouge the Bat, also known as New Girl. And for your information Faker, we're not friends."

Sonic scoffed and then gave me a goofy grin. Who does this hedgehog think he is anyway? I ignored his childish behavior and looked at Rouge. She was giggling because of Sonic's stupidity.

"Don't laugh at him New Girl. You're only encouraging him." I said while crossing my arms.

We all got up to buy our lunches. I bought a garden salad with a whole grain muffin and water. This is all I eat at school. Sonic was waiting at the table with his tray of chilidogs. Since he's the fastest thing alive, he got his lunch first before anyone does. I took my seat next to him and slowly ate my lunch. Rouge sat down with her lunch tray. She had milk, a chicken salad, and a chocolate chip cookie. Beside her milk were…_ pills_? Why would she need pills? Was it for losing weight or does she have a headache, one way to find out.

"Um New Girl," I said quietly. "I know it's none of my business, but what are the pills for?"

She looked down at the tablets with a confused expression.

"Oh you mean these? They help stabilize my allergies," she answered before taking the medicine with a gulp of her milk.

I looked at her one last time and then continued to eat my meal. A few minutes later, Sonic tapped my shoulder lightly.

"What?" I asked with irritation.

He gave me a blue envelope with fine print on the front. Sonic was inviting me to one of his big parties this Saturday. I looked at the casing with a disinterested expression and put in my backpack. I never attend to Sonic's parties. It's because I have a responsibility at home over the weekends. I stay home and take care of Gerald. I make sure he doesn't leave the house to get drunk. When he decides to go out, I'm always there to reason with him.

"So, are you going?" Sonic asked with a large grin.

"I'll think about it," I replied.

Sonic invited all of his friends and even New Girl. When she received the invitation, she had a big smile across her face. From what I can tell, she's definitely going. I guess she wants to get stoned, even worse, waking up with a total stranger in her bed.

Lunch was over and we all headed to our next class.

We were at science doing an experiment and Rouge was my partner. Why is this happening to me? In all my classes, New Girl was my partner in a project and she's also my table partner. Hopefully this isn't a sign that the white bat and I are _meant_ to be. She's not really my type and we're completely different. She's always blissful and I'm always gloomy. She's outgoing and I'm anti-social. She goes to parties and I stay home. See the variances?

Going back to the experiment, we were dissecting a frog. I have to admit that I'm impressed with New Girl. She dissected the amphibian without complaining and getting grossed out. She slit the stomach in half and pulled out some of the organs. She placed the tissues on the side and I used my tweezers to arrange the structures on a paper plate. I labeled the plate so we can see which part was which.

When we were done with our task, we called our teacher over.

"Good job you two," she said with a bright smile. "You both got an A for this lab."

It was now history time. We were learning about the Great War of Mobius. It was interesting and all, but I didn't really pay much attention. I was worried about my father. Is he at home or is he wandering in the streets somewhere? I lightly tapped my desk trying to calm myself down. What made me calm was seeing that school was almost over. The only class I have left was gym. The passing bell had rung and I dashed out of the class. Before I made it out of the room, Rouge tapped my shoulder.

"May I walk with you?" She asked with a pretty smile.

I nodded slowly with shock and we walked side by side. We strolled through the busy halls. When a herd of football players head our way, I protect Rouge from getting trampled by the conceited jocks.

"Why do you follow me?" I asked her. My question made her flush.

"Well," she said while twisting her hair with her index finger. "To tell you the truth, I think you're an interesting person. You're not really like the other guys I've met."

My heart skipped a beat when she told me her explanation. No one has ever told me that in such a sincere way. My cheeks began to warm up. Fortunately my blushing cheeks were unnoticed. What confuses me the most was her knowing that I'm not like the selfish boys in our school. Maybe it's a girl's intuition.

We continued our way and made it to the gymnasium. I figured out that New Girl's in all my classes. I guess there's a chance for us to be friends.

I got ready for gym and followed my class outside. We went to the track area and listened to our teacher instruct us. After the lecture, we were ordered to run around the track four times. I ran without stopping. I like to run because it calms my nerves. The fresh air hastening in my face made feel relaxed. I would pass by Rouge as I ran. She was playing volleyball with Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Cosmo.

School's finally over and I head for my bus. Before I left, I waved Rouge goodbye and then entered the bus. I sat in my original spot and waited for the bus to take me home. Sonic sat with me and started to talk to Knuckles, who was sitting in the passenger's side.

It was a fifteen minute drive to my stop. I walked the street that led to my house with Sonic following me. In the halfway point, the cobalt hedgehog went home and I was left alone. I made it to my house and went inside. Gerald was still in the same spot as he was this morning. I grabbed a blanket and laid it on top of him.

"Goodnight father," I whispered.

I microwaved myself a can of soup and took my dinner upstairs. When done eating my dinner, I got ready for bed and then drifted to sleep.

**Here's chapter 3 everyone! Shadow is beginning to open up to the new girl in school, Rouge the Bat. He thinks they have a chance in becoming friends. Do you think it will be something more? Also, they were invited to Sonic's party. I wonder how that will go… Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and the next one will be written SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thank God it's Friday! Tomorrow is Sonic's party and I think I'm going. I'm going because Rouge is going. Here's my confession, I think she is an attractive woman who has potential. She's very polite and is a great listener. I admire that in women, but again, she's not my type. I don't mind having her as a friend, but a girlfriend is too much.

I was in the kitchen making breakfast. I was making French toast with a side of fruit. As I was cooking, Gerald walked in the kitchen moaning. I'm surprised he's awake. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table chewing his meal away. I took a quick glance at him and then at the sizzling sustenance.

My breakfast was done cooking and I brought my plate to the table. I pull out my chair and took a seat. At this very moment, it was silent. All you can hear was Gerald's chewing. It was irritating, but I didn't say anything.

We were silently eating. I have to talk to Gerald. He has to stop drinking because he's the only relative I have left. I can lose him if he continues to drink alcohol.

"Gerald," I said clearing my throat. "What are your plans for today?" I hope he just sits around all day or maybe take a walk when he's actually sober. He needs to get a little bit of fresh air.

He looked at me with bloodshot eyes and grunted. He took a deep breath and then said, "Nothing really."

The room went silent again, but I broke the silence and said, "I don't want you to leave the house while I'm at school." I say giving him a stern glare. "It would be nice if you quit going out without telling me Gerald. I can't keep watching you like a babysitter. All I want from you is stay here, can you do that?"

He slowly turned to me and then nodded. I did the same thing and left the kitchen to retrieve my backpack.

* * *

I was walking to my stop with Sonic walking by my side. He was eating a refrigerated chilidog. After consuming his breakfast, he let out a long burp and wiped the exposed chili off his chin. I huffed with annoyance and then continued my stroll.

We were waiting at the bus stop and the others arrived. The group told Sonic that they were going to his so-called _awe-inspiring_ party. I told him after the crowd cleared up.

"What made you want to come Shads?" Sonic asked while sneering at me.

"I have nothing else to do over the weekend Faker," I replied looking away from him.

"That's not the _whole_ story isn't it Shadster?"

Before I could counter, the yellow bus arrived with talkative students. I sat in my original spot with the cobalt hedgehog sitting next to me. I swear this hedgehog needs to find a new place to sit.

The bus came to a halt and we exited from the vehicle. As I was walking to the school entrance, someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around, I saw beauty in front of me. Rouge was wearing a black tank top, jean shorts, and red sneakers. Her bright pink lips were grinning.

"Hey Shadow, how are you?" She asked.

"Fine," I replied hesitantly.

She nodded and we both headed inside. We both divided because we had different homeroom teachers. I entered the loud room and waited for the bell to dismiss us. Five minutes later, we left homeroom. I arrived at math and sat at my table waiting for my partner to attain. She finally came to class and sat next to me.

Class started and we worked on algebra. I helped Rouge with some of the problems and she returned the kindness. Students worked until the bell freed the class. I packed my textbook and notebook two minutes before passing period. Rouge did the same thing and we just waited for the shrilling sound. I've noticed Rouge was taking quick glances at me. When I try to catch her peeking, she would quickly look away.

In English, we were working on the project that's due in two weeks. Rouge and I were researching about life. We would form opinions about the subject and create connections. The only thing I know about life is that it's depressing and disappointing. I learned that life is not always fair and it can cause pain.

Later in that hour, I went to my next class: study hall. I took my seat at the table and Rouge did the same thing. As I was taking other homework out, Rouge asked, "Shadow, do you mind if I go home with you today?"

I looked at her with bewilderment. What got her that idea?

"Why?" I asked looking at her.

She looked nervous, but she managed to say, "I thought we could study and/or work on our English assignment together." Her cheeks were flushing from apprehension.

If 'yes' is my answer, I will have to explain to her about the cigarette pong and the alcohol stains that comprised the carpet. If 'no', I will have to tell her why she can't come.

I looked at her and then nodded. I replied with a simple, "Sure."

School ended and Rouge rode the bus with me. Of course she was sitting next to me. When Sonic saw her in his spot, he frowned and then he smiled slyly. I knew what that bastard was thinking…

"Hey Shads… Are you taking your _girlfriend_ home with you?"

"As matter of fact, I am," I replied with my eyes closed and arms crossed. "And F.Y.I, she's only a friend."

The blue hedgehog then said, "Well I hope you don't bore her to death." He was about to walk away until he suddenly stopped. He turned to face me and his eyes narrowed. "Let me know if things get _spicy_ between the two of you lovebirds."

Rouge suddenly got up from her seat and backhand slapped the sapphire idiot on the back of the head. She sat back down and looked at me with blushing cheeks. She looked down at her feet and a small smile crept on her face. Her smile was so gorgeous; it could light up a dark soul, like it did to mine.

What dumbfounded me the most was that I was smiling also. After seeing Maria pass before me, I never smiled. Even if I saw someone/something amuse me, a smile was never present on my face.

"You have a wonderful smile," Rouge quietly said as I snapped out of my thoughts.

I looked away from her because of my reddening cheeks. My smile faded away and I waited for the bus to take us home.

Rouge and I walked up my driveway and headed for the door. I took out my house keys and unlocked the entrance. When the inside part of the house revealed, the white bat looked around the room with fascination. The smell of smoke lingered in the air and Rouge smelt it too. She looked at me with a confused face.

"My father smokes," I said solemnly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Shadow," she replied. "Let's go study in your kitchen."

We brought our backpacks to the kitchen and placed them on the floor. I took out my books and took out a notebook for note taking on our Life Project.

"Shadow," Rouge said before we worked. "Are you going to Sonic's party?"

"Yeah," I replied. It was silent for a moment and then I asked Rouge an embarrassing question. "Since you're going to the party, I thought I could you pick you up tomorrow around eight." My cheeks were really hot. I never expected to ask her that.

"I would like that," she replied smiling.

First we studied for our upcoming math test and then premeditated the vocabulary for English. An hour later, Rouge said she needed a break and went to the bathroom. I did extra work and waited for her to come back. It has been five minutes and she hasn't returned. How long does it take to use the bathroom?

I exited the kitchen and entered the hall. I went wide eyed and saw Rouge standing near Maria's room. Before she opened the door, I said, "What are you doing?"

She jumped from being startled and began to stammer her words.

"I was very curious and wanted to explore your house. I wanted to look in the room and-"

I walked up to her and placed my gloved hand on her shoulder and said, "It's okay. You didn't know." I looked away from her and then my eyes met her glistening orbs. "You can look in the room if you want to."

Her face lightened up and she thanked me. Rouge turned around and twisted the golden knob. She pushed the door and it slowly opened. Inside Maria's room was a pallid blue wall with golden framed photos. Her bed was neatly made; like the way I had it. Her stuffed animals were sitting precisely on her bed. Rouge gasped at the well-organized room.

"This was my sister's room," I whispered with a hint of sadness. "She died a year ago in this very room."

Rouge's mood suddenly changed to sympathy. Her eyes soften and she walked up to me while placing her tan hand on my bare shoulder. She looked up at me with a small smile and said, "I'm sorry Shads."

I slowly nodded and I continued to gaze around the room.

"If you don't mind me asking," Rouge started, getting my attention, "How'd she die?"

My heart skipped a beat at her question. It took me awhile to answer.

"She died from cancer," I responded with my gaze at Rouge. "That's why my father smokes and drinks. He's trying to drown his sorrows away."

Rouge was taken aback from my response. It's like my explanation impelled her like a silver knife. A small tear crawled down her face.

"Well, I have to go," she said wiping her eye with her index finger. "I will see you later okay."

I nodded and then she left. I hope she's okay…

** Hey readers! I'm sorry for the wait. This chapter was a pain and it gave me writer's block a few times. Shadow's going to Sonic's party with Rouge; and he even asked her! EEEEKKKK! Ahem! Sorry about that… Shadow told Rouge that his sister died from cancer. For some reason Rouge cried. Is it because of sympathy or does someone know have cancer? I will keep my mouth shut! Well I hope you liked the chapter and I have to go to school right now! Bye and the next chapter will be up SOON!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was morning and the sun was blinding my eyesight with its powerful rays. I rubbed my sleepy eyes with the back of my hand and stifled a yawn. I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I entered the lavatory and looked at the mirror with a sleepy appearance. I then rummaged through the bathroom cabinet for my toothbrush and toothpaste. I put the brush in my mouth and began to wash my teeth with the minty paste.

After washing up, I departed the bathroom and went back in my room. I made my bed and got ready for the track meet. Yes, I'm a track runner. I've been doing this sport since the sixth grade. Whatever, my hobby isn't that important.

I slipped on my sneakers and then went in the kitchen. Gerald was sitting at the table reading the today's paper. He flipped through the pages sleepily.

"Morning Gerald," I greeted as I was opening the fridge. I grabbed an apple and bit into its red skin.

"Morning Shadow," he replied with a muffled voice.

After my friendly acknowledgement, I made my way to the front door and said, "I'm going to the track meet. I will be back in an hour." I was about to leave, but I forgot to tell my father about the party. It would be best if I did so now. "Lastly Gerald, I'm going to Sonic's party."

Gerald literally jumped out of his seat. His unexpected action startled me.

"Y-you're going to a party?" He asked with bafflement.

"Yes…" I responded unsurely. "After track I'm going to get ready and pick up a friend."

The old man slowly nodded his head and then said something that mystified me.

"Have fun… Shadow," he said with a weak smile.

I absorbed his words and then left for the meet. I open the front door and she startled me. Rouge was standing by the front door for who knows how long. Damn! I give her a glare as I walked right past her. As I was about to unlock the car door, Bat Girl got into my business.

"Where are you going Shadow?" Rouge asked with a bright smile.

I unlocked the car and gave her my explanation.

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure, why not New Girl," I answered.

I took the street that led to the high school. The team members meet with the coaches at the school's track and field area. I parked the car and the two of us went to the track expanse. Rouge sat in the bleachers and I went in the boys' locker room. As I entered the smelly room, I saw Sonic talking with other members of the track team. The cocky hedgehog greeted me with a pat on the back and left the locker room. I rolled my eyes with aggravation and got ready for practice.

We were waiting for one of our coaches. As we waited, some teammates were goofing around and the rest of us were warming up with stretching exercises and short timed sprints. While I was stretching my limbs, I saw Rouge talking to Amy. She noticed my gaze and waved to me. I gave her a quick nod and a small smile. She beamed back and then continued her chat with the rose hedgehog.

The coaches came back with their clipboards and they had artful grins on their faces. I wonder what they're up to.

"Hey boys, we have an important announcement. Later this month we're competing against the best track team of the year," said Coach Cal.

Whoops and hollers filled the area. I'm the only one who was not cheering. They may be the best team, but they're not the fastest.

"This will be our last practice, but we suggest that you prepare before the event. It's in two weeks," added Coach Kerr.

After the announcements, we all got into our groups and started to practice. I ran four laps without stopping. The audience by the bleachers was cheering for the team. Rouge was cheering and jumping around so the runners can get motivated.

I left the locker room and my fur was matted with sweat. I really have to take a shower when I get home. Rouge walked up to me with a disgusted face. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. When we climbed in, she calmly said I should take a shower. That's number one on my list.

I dropped Rouge home so she could get ready for the party. When I got home, I immediately took a shower. The sprinkling water was very warm. As the water hit my face, an unexpected sigh of satisfaction escaped my lips.

The water dripped from my fur as I withdrew from the shower. I dried my fur until it was fluffy. The party starts in another five hours so I have enough time to get ready and to do my chores.

* * *

On my alarm clock, the digital numbers read, "7:45". Lucky for me I know where Rouge lives. I guess taking her along with me wasn't so bad. If she didn't come with me, I wouldn't know where she lived.

Driving the car, I took the street that led to Rouge's house. Her house was white with a flowerbed on the front lawn. I parked the car on the driveway and made my way up the door. I was nervous. I shouldn't worry because this isn't a date.

When my body finally relaxed, I pressed my index finger on the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. Thirty seconds later, a male bat answered the door. He had dark white fur and he was slightly taller than me. It was Mr. Bat, the school's principal. I hope he doesn't give me a hard time. Most dads are like that when their daughter is going out with a guy. If he gets out of hand, I will tell him it's just a friend date.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hello there Shadow. Rouge has told me a lot about you. Come in won't you?" He answered with a small smile.

I entered the neat house and observed the property with awe. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the carpet was carefully washed with shampoo that smelt like cherry blossoms. My thoughts were interrupted when Rouge's father yelled.

"Rouge, you're date is here!"

A white bat walked down the stairs. She was wearing a red dress and her neck was wearing a silver chained necklace. Her ivory hair was curled and her lips were shaded in with red lip balm. Rouge looked extravagant. There are no words to describe her beauty. She was the perfect image to look at. I walked up to my date and offered my hand. She took it and we walked to the front door. Before we left, Rouge said, "I will be back by midnight father."

The middle aged man nodded and the two of us left. I opened the passenger side door for Rouge and then I entered the car myself. Before we proceeded to our destination, I complimented on Rouge's appearance. I want to be a generous date.

"You look gorgeous, Rouge," I quietly said with a warm smile.

"You look amazing yourself, Shadow. By the way, since when did you start calling me Rouge?" She asked with a mocking smile.

I playfully rolled my eyes and then I looked at her with sincerity.

"Come on Rouge, "New Girl" was so two days ago," I replied jokingly.

The stunning bat laughed at my joke and I drove us to Sonic's house. When we got there, we heard loud music from inside the house. The front door was completely opened and I saw dancing teenagers singing to whatever song they're listening to. I can't believe Sonic actually has beer at his party. Sonic is actually growing up… in a weird way.

We went in the house. There were friends dancing and couples making out on the cobalt hedgehog's filthy couch and on his stain covered table. Out of nowhere, Sonic and Amy welcomed us. The blue hedgehog had his peach arm around the rose hedgehog's neck. He and Amy had a dazed expression on their faces.

"Hey Shady," Sonic said unsteadily.

They're drunk. Before I can get the cocky hedgehog's attention, he dragged Amy to the dance floor and they both started to dance wildly. Rouge smiled at the romantic sight and then she looked at me with her vivid eyes. She grabbed my hand and started to dance. She was dancing and I was motionless.

"Come on Shads," she beamed. "Let's dance like there's no tomorrow."

"I don't dance," I countered. "I would make a nuisance of myself as soon as I start doing dance moves."

She laughed lightly and said, "You're exaggerating Shadow. Just try it and I promise you'll do fine."

I hesitantly did some moves. I did little dance moves because it's too was embarrassing for me to dance. When I got comfortable, I did some break dancing. I did all these flips and twirls until I noticed the party guests watching me. I stopped and hid my reddening cheeks.

"Awesome dude," yelled Sonic. He walked up to me and asked, "Beer bro?"

He held out a beer and I looked at it with disgust. There was no way in hell I'm going to drink. I don't want to end up like my father. My life is perfect without the use of alcohol.

"No," I plainly said.

The blue hedgehog shrugged his shoulders and told me that he and Amy were going to have a little _fun_ upstairs. Sonic is a pervert; having sex with girls when they're drunk. I don't blame him though because the fastest thing alive was drunk himself.

A slow song was playing on the radio. Rouge pulled me to the dance floor and we started to slow dance. I've slow danced with my sister before. It was Valentine's Day and she didn't have a date. I decided to be a good brother. I took her out, we watched the stars, and we slow danced; like this. I gave Rouge a twirl and then I dipped her for great effect. When I brought her back up, she gave me a crafty smile. What's up now?

"I thought you don't dance," she whispered.

"I do, but I think my dance moves are embarrassing," I responded with a small smile.

A small giggle escaped her lips and we continued to ball.

When the song ceased, we decided to look at the stars. Rouge and I laid our bodies on the ground and our gaze met the stars. The endless sea of stars reminded me of Rouge's twinkling eyes. I wish that today could be every day. I actually had fun. I made a new friend this year and she's the reason why I'm opening up to people. If I hadn't met Rouge, I would probably end up like Gerald. Sitting at home drinking beer, smoke a cigarette, have another beer, and then life goes on from there.

My thoughts were interrupted by Rouge grabbing my attention. She looked at me with her glossy eyes. Any man can get hypnotized from those beautiful eyes.

"I had fun Shadow. Especially with you," she stated.

I smiled at her kind words. My cheeks were warm from embarrassment. I took one glance at the sky and then at my date.

"I had fun with you too Rouge."

Her cheeks were blushing a deep red and her eyes look they were about to tear. We continued to look at the stars. We saw a shooting star.

An hour has passed and Rouge asked me a question that made me curious.

"Hey Shadow, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead Rouge," I replied looking at her.

"Do you remember the pills I had with my lunch two days ago?" I nodded. "I didn't take those pills to relieve any allergies." She paused for a moment. Her silence worried me and for some reason she began to tear up. "Those pills are used to stable an internal sickness that exists inside of me."

No… This can't be true. I can't let this happen to me again. Rouge should've told me sooner.

"I have first stage cancer Shadow. I thought if I told you, you'll ditch me like my other friends had."

Tears flowed out of her eyes. She was wrong about one thing. I would never ditch someone in situations like this.

"Rouge, why do you attend school when have first stage cancer?" I asked; desperate for an answer.

"Because I want to see the world before I die," she sobbed.

I understand now, but isn't dangerous to go to school or any public place when you are diagnosed with cancer, especially when you have first stage cancer? I looked at Rouge and embraced her hand with mine.

"Rouge," I started. "You're not going to die, I won't let that happen. I will never leave you behind. I will stand by your side no matter what."

The white bat exploded with more tears and then embraced me. It took me a minute to relax from her sensual touch. When my body eased, I wrapped my arms around Rouge.

We stood up from the ground and we headed for the car. I drove Rouge home and I went on my way.

**Shadow and Rouge had a great time at the party, but the mutual feelings faded when Rouge revealed her deep secret. She has first stage cancer. Shadow is worried about his new friend and promised her that he will stand by her side… Let me know how you liked the chapter and I will write the next chapter later! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I had just come home after dropping Rouge off. I was in the living room alone. My eyes were staring at nothing, but complete darkness. Why did it have to come to this? Why did it have to be her? Thinking about Rouge's illness was making me feel shallow inside. I cannot let this happen to me again, but I promised Rouge that I will never leave her side. Ditching Rouge will not only break me, but break her too.

As I stood up from the couch, Gerald exited his room slowly. He was wearing a gray robe and he looked as if he got into a car accident.

"Shadow," he yawned. "How was the party?"

A grunt was my response and then I made my way to my room. I felt bad for not saying goodnight to Gerald, but too much was on my mind.

I climb in bed and then I pull the covers over my shoulders. I was hoping that Rouge's secret was a nightmare, but things like that I can't dream. My plan for tomorrow was to talk to Rouge about her illness; make sure she's taking her medication, seeing the doctor once a month, and other important procedures.

Closing my eyes, I try to envision my happy place; a place that keeps me sane.

* * *

I woke up from the smell of… waffles? I jolt up with confusion and scramble out of bed. I put on my original attire and then swiftly walk through the hallway. Peeking in the kitchen, I saw Gerald making breakfast. Something's strange about him. He told me to have fun at the party and was now making breakfast for the both of us.

Gerald placed the waffles on a large plate. When he turned to put the meal on the table, he caught me spying on him. He gave me a smile and then searched through the cabinet to gather to plates. His new attitude somewhat made me nervous, but it also made me pleased. Maybe his good attitude is a sign that his smoking and drinking days are over.

Walking in the kitchen, Gerald beamed, "Good morning Shadow."

"Hi," I replied reluctantly. "Um Gerald, why are you so joyful today?"

"We don't have to worry about living in poverty anymore. I decided to go for a job."

This was news to me; great news to be exact. When did he decide to do this? My heart was bouncing with excitement. Was it because my father's moving on?

I sat at the table and said, "Good for you Gerald. When's the interview?"

He cleared his throat and then replied, "This afternoon."

I nodded and Gerald placed my breakfast in front of me. I picked up my fork and slowly ate. I guess things are getting better for my dad, but I'm not sure about me. I have a friend who was diagnosed with cancer and neither of us knows about her fate. As long as she takes care of herself, she'll be fine.

After eating, I rinsed the leftover food on my plate and put the dish in the dishwasher.

Walking to the front door, I say to Gerald, "I'm going out Gerald. I should be back by late afternoon."

I got in my car and drove to Rouge's house.

When I arrived, I quickly departed the car and then I rang the doorbell. The door opened and it revealed a female bat. She looked like Rouge, but slightly older and taller.

"Hello, may I help you sir?" She asked politely.

"Hi there Mrs. Bat, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm a friend of Rouge and I was wondering if I could see her."

"Oh hey Shadow. Rouge told me so much about you. You can go see her, she's upstairs in her room," she replied opening the door to its full length.

I enter the big house and thanked Mrs. Bat. I ran up the stairs and stopped myself as soon as I was near Rouge's room. I hesitantly lifted my hand and then knocked on the door. Rouge gave permission to enter and I did so.

Rouge was lying in bed while looking at her window. She slowly turned to view her visitor and smiled when she saw me. She got up and said, "Hey Shads." She hugged me after her greeting.

I gently pulled her away and brought her to her bed. I sat down and motioned her to do the same.

"Rouge," I started. "What type of cancer do you have?"

The question was personal of course, but I really needed to know. Rouge was silent for a moment, but she gave me the answer.

"I have breast cancer Shadow. I got it when I was a freshman in high school," she replied sadly looking down.

She got it at such a young age. Maria got breast cancer when she was thirteen.

"When's your next checkup?" I asked looking at the ground.

"After Thanksgiving," she responded quietly. "The doctors are going to check me in two more weeks."

I looked at my friend with saddened eyes and then I grabbed for her hand. We sat like this for at least fifteen minutes. Rouge asked me to lie in bed with her, so I did. My arms were wrapped around her perfect frame and her right hand was lightly clutching onto my ivory chest fur. The white bat fell asleep in my arms. To be honest, it felt wonderful to feel Rouge's body snuggled against mine. Wait, what am I saying? I'm not possibly falling for a girl I just met three days ago. I guess it's probable because there's a phrase called, 'Love at first sight'. Do I believe in such thing? No.

An hour later, I carefully climbed out of Rouge's bed, trying to not wake the sleeping bat. I closed her bedroom door and went downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Bat conversing to each other. They noticed me and asked me a question.

"Hey Shadow," Mr. Bat welcomed. "Ruby and I were wondering if you and your family would like to join us for Thanksgiving."

I thought for a moment and then nodded yes. The two parents cheered with excitement. I bade them goodbye and left the house.

* * *

I enter my house and I found Gerald sitting on the couch talking on the phone. He hung it up and smiled at me.

"Hey Shadow, guess what? I got the job." Gerald laughed with happiness and then went in his room.

This was it; Gerald and I are… healing…

** Yay! Shadow and Gerald's broken hearts are slowly healing! I got in another small Shadouge moment! I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, but I guarantee you that chapter 7 will be exciting. I glad Gerald's moving on because it's healthy to move on. I hope you like this short chapter and goodnight readers! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks have passed since Rouge told me her secret. I am her protector now. Tomorrow's her checkup and I'm worried about it. Questions swim through my head: Is Rouge going to be okay? Did her cancer move up a stage? Does she have this amount of time to live? I try to ignore those questions because the more I wondered, the more worried I got.

I was in the living room watching T.V. My thumb was clicking the T.V. remote with complete boredom. Skimming through every channel, I still found nothing promising to watch. Instead, I turned off the television and decided to take a walk around the neighborhood.

As I was walking, a voice called my name. I slowly turn around and a blue blur rushed towards me with incredible speed. The expression on his face seemed somewhat worried. My curiosity got the best of me so I asked, "What's wrong with you, Faker?"

The cocky hedgehog nervously grinned at me and then looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Well since you're asking Shads, I made a mistake," he replied while he trudged slowly.

My feet came to halt. What does he mean by, 'mistake'? Wait… I think he's talking about the party. He told me that he and Amy were going to do something _fun_ upstairs in his room. I slowly looked up at him and gave the azure hedgehog a devious smile. The funny thing was seeing his face expression going from nervous to petrified.

"I know exactly what you did wrong," I evilly chuckled. I continue to walk, leaving the alarmed hedgehog absorbing my words.

Thirty seconds later, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. The hand's owner spun me around so our eyes met the other. Anxious green eyes studied directly into my inflamed ones. Sonic's breathing was unsteady and his body was slightly quivering.

"What do you know Shadow? It's not like you were there watching _us_! If you were, I must say you're a comprehensive pervert!"

I lightly chuckle about his behavior and then drew myself from his grasp.

"Don't be foolish hedgehog," I scoffed. "You hinted your plan to me."

His eyes widened and his jaw hung wide open. I closed his jaw and then continued my tread.

We walked for an hour. The fall breeze blew in my face lightly and caressed my ash colored fur. Sonic was trailing behind me while humming a tune. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin his fun. He started humming five minutes ago. I was surprised he hasn't talked to me during our walk.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic said breaking the silence. "Are you ready for our track competition tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah," I replied flatly.

The cobalt hedgehog smirked and then we departed.

"Have a nice Thanksgiving, Shads!" He yelled and then went in his house.

* * *

I was getting ready for Rouge's parents' Thanksgiving dinner. I was wearing an old tuxedo. I wore this tux when I took Maria to the Valentine's Day dance. Trying to not remember the event, I secured a necktie around my neck with perfection. With that, I sprayed a hint of cologne on my fur. Maria got me this cologne for Valentine's Day.

After preparing for the dinner party, I exited from my room and headed for the living room. Gerald was waiting for me. It was weird to see him in a tuxedo. I gave him a nod and then we drove to Rouge's neatly kept house.

I rang the doorbell with no hesitance. The door opened and it revealed Rouge. She smiled at me sweetly and then invited us in. I stopped in my tracks and took a moment to smell the household. The smell was very fragrant. It made my stomach growl for food. I placed my gloved hand on my empty stomach and flushed. Fortunately, nobody heard the noise.

Rouge eagerly led the two of us to her dining room. The table was covered up with fattening foods. There was cranberry sauce, corn putting, mash potatoes and gravy, diced potatoes, corn on the cob, ham, apple pie, stuffing, and turkey. The turkey was family-sized and the flesh looked greasy. So much food with so many calories; you can get a stomach ache.

We all took our seats and waited for Rouge's parents to arrive. They came and then we began to dine.

The turkey meat was very tender. I devoured the meat, not showing it any mercy. The mash potatoes were creamy and the corn putting was delightful. I have to admit that Rouge's mother was a great cook.

The five of us were conversing casually. Gerald was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Bat and I was talking to Rouge.

"Are you nervous about the checkup Rouge?" I asked after drinking water.

The bat nodded and then replied, "I'm worried because I don't want the cancer stage to increase."

I nodded, understanding her feelings. I grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Rouge, I promise you that everything will be okay."

She smiled and then changed the subject.

"I wish I could see you race the best team in track, but my stupid appointment is tomorrow," she frowned.

"Don't worry Rouge; your health is more important," I replied.

We gazed into each other's eyes and then Rouge gave me a friendly hug.

"You're so sweet, Shadow. I wouldn't ask for another friend."

* * *

Today was the day. Rouge will be going to her appointment and I have to attend track. I know that Rouge's test will be positive and I know we'll beat the "best" team.

Gerald drove me to the high school and I got ready for the big event. I entered the locker room and I saw Sonic wrapping sports tape around his joints. I did the same thing and then I met my teammates on the track. I stretched out my limbs, preparing for the long run. I looked at the bleacher area and caught sight of my father. There was no Rouge. I wish I was there with her and I wished she was here with me. She's my motivation.

We all got into position. Our slowest members were in the front and the fastest was in the back. I was second to last and Sonic was our running man.

The announcer announced before the race began. He was talking about fundraisers and scholarships. I'm going for the scholarships because I need the money for college.

"Ready…" started the announcer.

The first runner bent down. The race was about to start any minute.

"Set…" Tension was building and the crowd went silent. We were all waiting for the announcer to let loose the energized runners.

"Go!"

The head runners took off with incredible speed. The audience began to cheer for their favorite teams. So far, our team was in second place and shortly to third. I can see that Coach Cal and Coach Kerr were getting frustrated. It's like we've trained so hard, but it seems we never satisfy our trainers.

The first runner handed the baton to the second runner. Our second runner retrieved the baton and took off. Thanks to their speed, we're in second place. A minute later, I was given the baton. I sprinted down the track with no reluctance.

I was a few yards behind the first place runner. He looked over his shoulder and his pace went faster when he saw me. I frowned at the sight and sped up my pace. It took me forty-five seconds to finish my part of the race. As I neared the upbeat hedgehog, I handed him the baton.

The first race didn't last that long. We won the race because Sonic was pumped today. We were taking our first break. We have one more after the next race.

Preparing for the next race, I got to my assigned area. I took another gulp of cold water and stretched my limbs before the announcer released us.

The racer took off after the signal was given. Our first racer fell in second place. Luckily he stayed in second place. Next was the second runner. He still held our place in second. The crowd was cheering on. Tension was clouding the runners, the coaches, and the audiences' minds. Now it was my turn. I dashed when I obtained the baton. I met up with the first place runner. He looked at me and gave me a death glare. He ran faster and I tried to catch up with him, but my legs were burning with pain. When I approached Sonic, I gave him the rod.

Sonic won second place. We're tied with the other team. It was break time and I was lying in the mossy grass. I looked at the bleacher one last time and my eyes widened when I saw her. Rouge was sitting on the bleachers. I stood myself up and I walked over to her. She stood from her seat and came towards my direction.

"Hey Shadow," she chimed as she walked up to me.

"Hey Rouge. How was the checkup?"

She looked at me, her face expressed pure happiness.

"Shadow, my cancer is in remission."

_Remission_. That word made my heart stop. My happiness took over my body. I picked up Rouge, pulled her in for a hug, and then spun her around. That was something I would never do to a woman, but my mind was filled with bliss because Rouge's cancer was cutback.

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked meeting up with us.

Rouge ran up to Sonic and gave him a hug and then beamed, "I'm in remission Sonic!"

The sweaty hedgehog looked at me confused. Now he knows that Rouge has cancer. Sonic congratulated Rouge and then the coaches ordered all of us to get ready for the last race.

"I have to go Rouge," I said to her.

"Okay Shads. Good luck!"

The race started and the first runners started the race. We fell into the hands of second place once again. It was the second runner's turn and he kept us in second place also. I was waiting patiently for my turn. I was handed the baton and I took off. I heard Rouge cheering on for me. Hearing her voice made run even faster. The boy who gave me the glare was about seven yards behind me. I finally made it to Sonic and then he ran his part of the race.

We won. Our track team won from the "best" team. I told you that we're faster. We got a first place trophy, but we wanted our coaches to have it. Without their help, who knows where we'll be.

* * *

I was lying in bed staring at the blank ceiling. Wow, Rouge made it. She's in remission and now she can live a happily life... at least for now. Hopefully she can live with her cancer in remission for the rest of her life. If she does, her life would be guaranteed perfect...

With that said, I pulled the covers over my body and then drifted to sleep.

** Chapter 7 everybody! Rouge went to her doctor's appointment and her cancer is in remission! The question is, will her cancer stay like that or will it return to ruin her life once more? You'll just have to keep reading and find out for yourself. Anyways, I just want to say thanks for reading and I will write the next chapter SOON! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

** Finally! Chapter 8 is up! Hey readers… I'm SO sorry for the LONG wait. I had more tests after the constitution test. Thanks for being patient. I'm here now so… enjoy the chapter. :)**

** Oh and one more thing… like my first story, **_**My Very Shadowy Romance**_**, I'm skipping months. Sorry, hehe… -_-**

**Chapter 8**

How surprising. This year, the air was warm and there's no snowflakes floating down at all. Maybe it's global warming or it's just a very warm winter. It's warm enough to go to the beach and splash in the water. Seriously, our world has issues.

Enjoying the unusual weather, I was mowing the lawn. Sonic was helping me out; not that I needed it. He was humming an annoying tune, skipping around, and cutting the grass at the same time. It's like Faker can do anything.

After mowing the grass, Sonic and I went inside to take a break. The house was decorated all over with Christmas lights, wreaths, fancy Christmas displays, the tree, and… mistletoes?! What does Gerald think he's doing? Even though Rouge's family was invited to my father's Christmas party, I don't think the mistletoes are important. I quickly walked up to the first couple of mistletoes I saw and began to pull them down. There will be no kissing in this house! Not on my watch!

"Shads, what the hell are you doing?" Sonic whispered.

"I'm getting rid of these romance-making plants! I would appreciate it if you did the same," I loudly whispered back.

"I don't know what you have against romance, buddy, but suit yourself."

We took all the mistletoes down. Lucky for us we didn't get caught because as soon as we finished unpinning the plants, Gerald came back with more decorations. How many decorations do we have anyway? It seems like we have truckloads packed in the garage.

My father placed the box filled decorations on the floor and ordered the two of us to start decorating. I'm glad he didn't notice the misplaced mistletoes.

After decorating the last part of the house, I decided to go to town and hang out there for a while. Without being invited, Sonic decided to join me. While we were walking, someone hugged me from behind in a friendly way. It was Rouge the Bat and Amy Rose. I guess Amy's here because of Sonic.

"Hey guys," Amy gleefully greeted.

"Hey Ames," Sonic said before giving her a kiss on the lips.

Sonic and Amy started dating after our track tournament. I guess them having drunk sex brung the two closer together. At first Faker was freaking out about the whole situation, but got over it later on.

"Where're you guys going?" Rouge asked looking at me.

"I planned on going to the café _alone_ until Sonic here joined my company," I replied bluntly.

"What a coincidence, we're going to the café too," Amy cheered.

Sonic suggested that we should _all_ go together. I don't mind having company, but it depends on _who _the company is. You get what I'm saying, right?

We entered the café, smelling the scent of coffee, tea, hot chocolate, dessert treats, and many more. I wanted to come here because of the hot chocolate. I know that the weather isn't cold; which it's supposed to be, but it's great to have the chocolaty beverage once in a while.

The four of us found a booth to dine at and we ordered our desired meal/beverages. Sonic got his usual; a chilidog and Chaos Cola. Amy got a chocolate sundae with sweet tea. Rouge and I got the same thing; a cup of hot chocolate with whip cream, marshmallows, and a hint of chocolate sprinkles. Do we even have differences besides the alterations I classified before?

"Hey guys," Amy started, "We should go ice skating!"

"Sounds like fun," Rouge stated. "If only I knew how to skate."

Rouge never glided on ice before? How very… predictable. I don't blame her though. It's probably a boundary her parents organized for her. When Maria was diagnosed with the painful disease, she couldn't do what most people could. Gerald was just worried about the possible outcomes. In my opinion, people who have the internal illness should be allowed to do whatever they want. They should live and achieve their goals until it's their time to go. There was so much Maria wanted to do before her time, but Gerald was in the way of her wishes.

"Rouge," I said getting her attention, "Since you haven't skated before, maybe I could teach you."

My proposition made her lips curve into a smile. It looked like she was about to tear up, but I think it's just the café's lights reflecting off her turquois orbs.

"Let's go skating guys," Rouge declared as she finished up her treat.

The skating rink was crowded today. Moms and dads were assisting their younger children; teenagers were practicing for upcoming skating events; and other skaters would loiter around the rink's glass walls, laughing at the falling skaters.

My hands were tightly gripping onto Rouge's, trying to help her find her balance. Every time she took baby steps, her foot would slide on the icy floor and she would lose her balance. After getting Rouge back on her feet, I skated a few feet away from her and motioned her to follow. I couldn't help but chuckle because of her uncertainty.

"Rouge, you'll be fine," I reassured. "Just keep your balance and take baby steps. If you do just that, you'll slowly, but successfully glide."

"Easy for you to say Shadow the Hedge-" She fell again. She got back up and blurted, "Damn the ice is cold!"

I go up to her and helped her up. This 'teaching how to skate' thing takes patience. It's a good thing I have that kind of patience because if I didn't… you don't want to know.

"Rouge, you must be standing on the blade. Make sure your feet aren't angled."

Taking a few steps back, I indicated her to come my way. She did what she was told and took small steps. For the first time since we've been here, Rouge slowly slithered. I moved back a few feet and told her to give herself a stronger, but soft boost. She did that, but stumbled. Luckily I caught her before her face met the cold floor. I repeated the previous steps and let her come to me. She glided towards me with no problem. She was doing great.

"Shadow, since I'm getting the hang of this, would you please go farther away so I can get the feel for long distances?" Rouge asked pointing elsewhere.

Giving her a nod, I did what she wanted and waited for her. I gave her a thumbs up, letting her know that I'm ready to catch her if needed. She gently forced her feet forward. Now smoothly gliding, she came my way, but when she neared, it didn't look so good. Damn, I forgot to show her how to stop! Rouge crashed into me. I hate to admit it, but our collision was painful.

"Sorry Shads."

My response was a painful groan. I stood up and then helped up my dizzy friend. I put my hands on her shoulders and replied, "What really matters Rouge is that you survived the hard fall and you knowing how to skate. Do you think you can skate without my assistance?"

She gave me a light nod. I was about to leave until Sonic came rushing towards me. I forgot that he was even here.

"Hey Faker," Sonic yelled, "How about we race?"

I furrowed my brows and gave him a smirk. That bastard was asking for it. He's going to wish he never challenged someone like me.

It was now three in the afternoon. Sonic and Amy went somewhere together and Rouge and I were left together. I had to do some Christmas shopping. I should've done that yesterday, but hey, believe it or not I do have a lazy side.

Entering the convenient store, Rouge and I went our separate ways. Shopping can be a pain in the ass, but I tried to be positive about it.

First person on the list: Gerald. Since he's working, I think a business suit would do. I go to the men's section and look for the suits. After picking out a fine suit, I drape it over my shoulders and wandered off to go find Sonic his present. Yes, Sonic was invited. I didn't invite him, but Gerald did. The question is, why Sonic? Whatever, let's get to the main point.

Shoes. Sonic needs new shoes. The ones he has now are crappy. His rubber soles are ripping apart and the red color's fading into an ugly pink color.

Walking in the shoes aisle, I was checking out the shoes they had on sale. I found a pair of sneakers that look reasonable. They were red with thin white stripes and yellow bands that held the laces together. Maybe he would like these.

The last person I need to get a gift for was Rouge. She told me she liked jewelry so a necklace might do. I go to the jewelry section and looked around. There were lots of precious gems surrounding me. There were sapphires, emeralds, rubies, diamonds, topazes, and many more. The one piece of jewelry that caught my eye was a silver chained locket. The charm was shaped as a heart. It was a lovely choker indeed. I grabbed for the accessory and went for the cash registers.

After paying for my stuff, I met with Rouge outside. She had a mischievous grin on her face. What's she up to?

"Hey Shads, I got something for you."

She pulled out a Santa hat. There's no way in Hell I'm going to wear that. Rouge placed the red hat on my head and I frowned from disappointment. You've got to be kidding me!

"You look so cute!" She squealed.

The guests arrived around six-thirty. Sonic entered our house, wearing ridiculous antlers. He gave me a pat on the back for his greeting and then went to drop off the presents under the Christmas tree. The blue idiot once again came up to me and remarked, "Nice Santa hat, buddy!" If he says one more word to me, I swear this'll be his last Christmas he'll ever celebrate. I have to calm down… Christmas is a happy holiday… I have to be joyous. Be joyous about what?

Rouge and her family were the last ones to arrive. Mrs. Bat greeted us with hugs and Mr. Bat's salutation was a handshake.

Since everyone's here, it's dinner time.

Like always, Sonic and Rouge sat next to me. All we did was talk about Christmas, future plans, and random crap.

It was time to open presents. The first person to open presents was Gerald. All he got for Christmas were business suits. How very coincidental, all of us gave him suits. The good news was that he was grateful for them. When he was in his drunken state, he got rid of his other suits.

Mr. and Mrs. Bat opened their presents next. My father gave them a check to some mall. Rouge got her father a new watch and her mother a diamond ring. With all the excitement floating in the air, the family hugged their daughter with appreciation and bliss.

Sonic opened his gift from me.

"I love these shoes already, Shadster! Thanks!" He exclaimed while giving me a thumbs up.

I gave him a nod and then he opened his gift from Rouge. Rouge got him a gift card that allowed him to have unlimited chilidogs for fifty-percent off. How thoughtful of her.

Gerald got me a new pair of running shoes. They were the same kind as Sonic's, but were a different color. I'm pretty sure you can guess the color already. Rouge got me a seashell bracelet. She claimed that she went to the beach and collected various seashells to make this bracelet. I loved the gift because it was handmade.

Now it was Rouge's turn to open her gifts. Sonic got her a scrapbook and her parents got her a new iPod. I handed her my present and when she opened it, her eyes widened. She let out a quiet squeal and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Shadow. I love it."

With Christmas coming to end, the guests were leaving. Before Rouge left, she did something that flabbergasted me. She yanked the locket in half, in front of me! She gave me one half of the heart and kept the other.

"You didn't have to give me this half of the heart, Rouge," I muttered.

"No Shadow, keep it. That's my way of showing my appreciation. Thanks again for this lovely gift." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then followed her parents to the car.

My cheeks became warm because of Rouge's affection. For some reason… I liked it. No, don't think like that Shadow! She's only a friend.

Ignoring my mental argument, I exposed a small smile and then enjoyed the rest of my Christmas.

** How was that for ya guys! This chapter would've been shorter if I was tired, but I'm not! It was Christmas, but before the actual event, the characters had some fun. Is Shadow falling for Rouge? Is she falling for him? You'll just have to wait and see! It's great to be back and thanks for reading! P.S. I graduated! Yippee! XD**


End file.
